supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Phillips Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Annie helps out the Phillips Family." Lisa (to Andrea): "SHUT UP YOU ELEPHANT!" Amanda (to Lois): "GO F*** YOURSELF, YOU NERD!" Wendy (to James): "BURN IN (bleep), BALDY!" Announcer: "Three teenage girls named Lisa, Amanda and Wendy respectively make fun of their older sister Emily for being pregnant with a baby, their mother Andrea for being obese, their father Stuart for being anorexic, their maternal grandmother Lois for wearing glasses and their maternal grandfather James for losing all of his hair due to cancer 60 years ago." Submission Reel ???: "Hi! I'm Andrea and I work as a student for the Obese Program for obese adults." ???: "I'm Stuart and I'm a bankteller at Chase." ???: "I'm Emily and I work as a teacher for kids who have autism." Andrea: "We have 3 teenage girls who makes our lives miserable. Lisa who is 17, Amanda who is 15 and Wendy who is 13." Lisa: "Emily looks like she has a giant egg in her stomach!" Amanda: "Mommy is a 612 pound loser! You know what, if she ever stands on a balance scale, she will break it!" Wendy: "Dad is a nosepicker!" Lisa: "Grandma is a four-eyes! Four-eyes!" Wendy: "Grandpa is a baldy! Grandpa is a baldy!" Stuart: "The three girls got expelled from many school. Lisa got expelled from 5, Amanda got expelled from 10 and Wendy got expelled from 3." Andrea: "They make fun of me for being obese, their father for being anorexic, their grandmother for wearing glasses, their grandfather for being bald and their older sister for being pregnant with a baby. Amanda is the worst behaved out of the family." spits on Andrea's face like a camel Andrea: "Don't you dare spit on me Amanda! You're 15 years old!" Amanda: "I don't care, you elephant!" Andrea: "Stop calling me names." Emily: "Supernanny, we need your help." Introduction knocks on the door 612 pound woman comes in Annie: "Hi, you must be Andrea." Andrea: "I tried many faculties to lose weight to prevent my Wendy, Lisa and Amanda from making fun of me but none of them work. Observation Begins is cooking tacos for lunch Amanda: "Hey mom, can me, Lisa and Wendy have chicken nuggets for lunch?" Andrea: "No, you and your sisters are having tacos, not chicken nuggets." Amanda (throwing a tantrum): "I WANTED CHICKEN NUGGETS YOU ELEPHANT! (bleep)ING (bleep)!" flips off Andrea Andrea: "You don't talk to me like that Amanda!"\ starts crying, screaming, throwing a temper tantrum and starts attacking Andrea Andrea: "Stop that or else there will be consequences." Amanda: "I JUST WANTED MY CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andrea: "No! Amanda, you will not have chicken nuggets! You're having tacos and that's the final!" snatches Andrea's MasterCard credit card and her iPhone, then buys some McDonald's chicken nuggets 10 minutes later is seen eating chicken nuggets Andrea: "How did you order the chicken nuggets from?" Amanda: "I ordered from your MasterCard credit card and your cell phone and went to McDonald's to buy one with your credit card and cell phone all by myself." Andrea: "You know what, it's going in the trash ASAP!" Observation Continues is texting her friend Joanna on her cell phone comes in Stuart: "Elizabeth Nora Phillips, time for you to finish your chemistry homework." Lisa: "No." Stuart: "Come on, Lisa. You need to finish your homework or else you will fail in school. Do you want that to happen?" Lisa: "I SAY NO YOU NOSEPICKER!" Stuart: "Lisa, by the time I count to 5, then you will be grounded. 5...4...3." puts her cell phone in her purse and follows Stuart to the homework room Lisa: "I CAN'T DO IT! IT'S TOO HARD!" Stuart: "Just give it a try Lisa. I guarantee it's not going to be hard." karate kicks Stuart on the face, causing him to faint Stuart: "OW! That hurts Lisa." cries while Lisa reluctantly gets a pencil and starts doing her homework cut to: is bombarding the family's pet dog, Carly with rocks Andrea: "Oh no! Wendy Lois Phillips! You might hurt her!" Parent Meeting Andrea: "Lisa, Amanda and Wendy ruins lots of holidays like Christmas, Halloween and Thanksgiving." Teaching Begins Annie: "Here are the household rules." pulls out a list of the Phillips Family Rules Annie: "Rule number 1; you have to listen to any adult that talks to you." Annie: "Rule number 2; MySpace, Bebo, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and Fandago are all privileges where you can earn up to an hour per day." Annie: "Rule number 3; you should be in bed by 8pm for the kids, 9pm for the adults on weekdays, 9pm for the kids, 10pm for the adults on weekends." Annie: "Rule number 4; cell phones, iPads, and iPods are all confiscated and off by 5pm for the kids on, 6pm for the adults on weekdays, 6pm for the kids, 7pm for the adults on weekends." Amanda: "What is she? Nuts?" flips off Annie and Andrea respectively Andrea: "I'm sorry, Amanda but rules are rules and that's final." Wendy: "Rules suck." Lisa: "I agree with Wendy and Amanda. Rules suck, not rules, obviously." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts